Adopted
by multifandomholic
Summary: Nikolas is a human boy that is adopted by two vampyres. his whole life has revolved around vampyres so why is it wrong for him to want to be one, but on his 17th birthday will he get what he has always wanted or will he stay human?  a HoN related story
1. Chapter 1

**this is supposed to be an original story (within the world that PC CAST and KRISTEN CAST created, i take no credit for their rules or there world) and it does not revolve around Zoey or the herd... ENJOY**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

I'm like any other human guy out there, well unless you count my parents. I was adopted by two vampyres. They wanted a kid, but vamps can't have them, so here I am: the adopted son of Aaron and Pandora. My parents have been together for centuries and about 14 years ago they adopted me.

My father was a Son of Erebus for many years, and then he became my mother's warrior. He is a skilled athlete in almost every sport. His sapphire tattoos are Celtic fashioned warrior symbols, both pointing toward the crescent moon. He has short brown hair and bright emerald eyes.

As for my mother, she is multi-talented. She is a skilled artist and she has a strong connection with water, and a huge passion for helping others. Her tattoos are swirls that look like ocean waves, with little raindrop dots that flow down either side of her eye. Her hair is long and blonde and her eyes are deep blue.

And then there is me. I adopted and yet I feel like there is a part of my parents inside of me. Some people say it's a coincidence, but I feel as if the goddess herself put me with these two for a reason. I'm a swimmer and good one at that. I don't want to brag but I did place 5th in the summer vampyre games (which means I'm the only human to complete along side of vampyres and actually place). When people ask me how I did it I always say I just got it from my parents, I love competition, like my father, and I love water, like my mother.

"Nikolas? Are you up? You are going to be late for school." I heard my mother yell to me from downstairs.

"Coming." I spoke in a normal voice, which both of my parents could hear. I threw on a pair of jeans and an old grey t-shirt, ran my hand through my dirt-blonde hair and called it good. I grabbed my backpack and swim bag for practice after school and ran down stairs.

"Happy Birthday!" My mother and father said at the same time. They were holding a white frosting cake with blue letters that read: Happy 17th Birthday Nikolas. I smiled.

"Thanks guys, but are you really going to let me have cake for breakfast?" I said as I blew out the candles.

"You only turn seventeen once." Dad said already cutting onto my cake.

"Yeah I guess." I said looking at both of their tattoos. Most humans grow up in fear of vampyres and never fully understand the remarkable life vampyres truly have, I on the other hand have always wanted to be marked. But now it's my 17th birthday, which means, more than likely, I wont be getting marked, since humans never get marked after adolescence.

"What's wrong Nikolas?" my mother said soothingly.

"I've only got one more year." I said softly.

"Nick, you know your mother and I love you no matter if you become marked or not." My father put his hand on my back.

"But what happens when you two stay the same and I grow old, or when I get hurt! I envy you both, you're lives are perfect." I shrugged him off. "And I never want to leave you guys." I whispered.

"Whatever is meant to be will happen, Nick. It is up to the goddess, not us. Would we like it if you were marked? Of course, but we adopted you when you were one year old, and we have never once stopped loving you, that will never change. Not in 10 days or 10 years." My mom kissed me on the forehead like she always did; where a crescent moon would have been if I were a vampyre. "Have fun in school today." She said.

"_taitneamh a bhaint as an lá"_ My father said to me in his native Irish tongue, enjoy the day.

"Thanks." I said to them and got in to my car and drove to school.

As I got out of my car I felt a prickle in my throat and coughed, it must have been the air here at school because I was fine at home, but I forgot about all of that because of her. The girl I've loved ever since she moved here 2 years ago, Jessi. She wasn't vampophobic, which was really good for me, and she cared for me as much as I cared for her.

"Hey!" I called to her. She whipped her brown hair over her shoulder revealing her gorgeous face to me.

"Hey! Happy birthday!" she stood on her tiptoes to steal a kiss.

"Thanks." I said. I guess I sounded less sincere than I thought because she frowned a little.

"are you ok?" I barely heard over my recent killer headache.

"ya, I just think im coming down with something."

"oh, that sucks, hopefully this will help." She smiled and held out a small wrapped box.

"you didn't have to." I said as my headache fluctuated with pain.

"yes I did. And don't worry, I didn't buy you anything." She said eager for my to open my present. I started peeling away the water-like wrapping paper, and it revealed a gorgeous framed painting of her and I after I place in the vampyre games. I was dripping wet and I held her tight so me as I was giving her a kiss. The painting was magnificent it looked just like the photo I had in my room, that had recently gone missing, I couldn't tell this difference. Jessi was amazing at art.

"Wow! This is great! I love it!" I hugged her.

"I knew you would! Oh, and before I forget, her is your picture back. I hope you don't mind I stole it so I could use it as a reference." She looked guilty.

"Not at all." I kept looking at the painting. "It was worth it." I kissed her on the cheek this time to try and prevent her from catching my cold, then I grabbed her hand and we walked to class together.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think so far? REVIEW PLEASE and let me know if i should continue this... a little heads up: it will have of a romantic element than actionbattle between Darkness and evil**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey i put someone we all know (and may love) in the story.. but technically he shouldnt be in chicago.. he should be in tulsa... but just go with it kay? :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

My cough and headache kept on getting significantly worse, but every time I looked at Jessi I forgot about all of that. The first hour bell rang throughout my head making it throb. I cringed.

"Hey are you sure you're okay?" she said rubbing my shoulder.

"Yeah." I lied. I was grabbing my books from my locker when I heard Jessi gasp. She spun me around so that I was now facing the vampyre in front of us. His tattoos mimicked knots that framed his face to form a mask.

"Nikolas Branding! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night" he lifted his hand and opened his palm revealing intricate tattoos. And that was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

"Nick?"

"Nick honey wake up!"

"Nick?" My vision cleared as I opened my eyes to the sound of my parents and Jessi trying to wake me up.

"Ugh, wha—did I pass out?" I looked around _my _room aimlessly, some time between me fainting and now they took me home. I saw my dad remove a wet cloth from my forehead.

"Yes, usually that happens when you are marked." He smiled. I couldn't have heard him correctly. _Marked?_ I didn't feel any different, just a little light headed after I saw that vampi- _holy shit he's right_!

"I'm marked?" I tried to sit up when my mom gently pushed my shoulders back down.

"Don't believe us? Look for your self." Jessi held up a mirror and scooted closer to me. I took the handheld mirror from her and looked at the new me. I couldn't move my eyes from the foreign sapphire outline of a crescent moon. I smiled.

"I don't believe it! How did we not see this coming? I should have felt like crap for days, I mean I kinda had a small cough and headache when I got to school but it wasn't any different than any 'ole flu." I sat up, slower this time.

"It must have been us. Most fledglings that are marked are not around vampyres, so there body does not function at it's full potential," my mother stated.

"But you _were_ around us, up until you left for school, so that's when the symptoms arose. None of us saw it coming." Father finished.

"So that means I have to go to the Chicago House of Night until I change completely right?" I knew the answer, even if I had my parents around, I need to be around more than two adult vampyres if I wanted to make the change. If I stayed home I wouldn't make it.

"Yes. For four years. Your classes start tomorrow, and don't bother packing, any clothes, they already have your dorm all set up, and they left some room for a few personal items though." Father informed me. I looked at Jessi; we've never been separated for that long before. She and I shared an expression of sadness.

"But there are plenty of visiting days for family… and friends." My mother hugged Jessi close to her.

They had a weird connection between them, Jessi's mother died when she was five so we basically shared my mother. Jessi looked up at me and her eyes started filling with water and leaped toward me giving me a hug.

"Don't you go dyin' on me." she tried to cheer us up by quoting our favorite movie: _Dumb and Dumber._

"I'll try my best." I squeezed tighter. Both my mother and father joined in. After the water works were finished my father started speaking.

"Actually, since you have been living with vampyres you are more than likely to survive."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well first off being around us before you were marked was healthy for your body and second you have been living a fledgling lifestyle your whole life." I must have had a huge confused look on my face because he smiled and continued. "The fledgling diet is extremely important, so their body does not reject the change, so at the House of Night only healthy foods are permitted. Your mother and I have always chosen to eat healthier foods, and we made you do it as well, so your body is extremely healthy. Not to mention the vigorous training you've done with swimming. Any other fledgling has been tainted with junk food and lack of exercise which makes their body weaker, unlike yours."

"Huh… I just can't believe this is really happening." I said picking the mirror up again.

"Well you need you rest, you will be staying up for 24 hours so you can regulate your sleeping schedule." My mother said and kissed me directly on my newly obtained mark.

"Sleep tight." My father said as they both left my room leaving Jessi and me alone.

"Im going to miss you." She said softly.

"Come here." I opened my arms to her and she snuggled into them. "I don't want to think about the future right now, all I want to think about is right now, spending this night with you." She looked up at me and began to cry again, but this time she shifted her body so that her lips met mine. "I love you." I whispered across her lips.

"I love you too." She said back, rolling on top of me. My hands explored around her waist and under her shirt. She mimicked my actions. I will never forget what happened between us that night, no matter what species I become. I will always have her, and she will always have me.

The good byes (for now) were hard. I hugged them all one last time and got into the car with the tracker and he handed me my schedule.

_Vampyre Sociology 101 – Professor Pierce_

_ Spells and Rituals – Professor Ceeley_

_ Literature and Poetry – Professor Dexter_

_ LUNCH_

_ Spanish III – Professor Gonzales _

_ Swimming – Professor __Moana_

"Professor Latoya Moana will be your mentor. He is a excel—"

"You don't need to tell me who he is." I cut the tracker off. "He's won the vampyre games for swimming more times than should be allowed. I can't believe he's going to be _my_ mentor!" I gushed with excitement as we finally reached the elegant castle.

"And he is excited to have a former competitor as his student." The vampire at our window said. I looked up to see the swimmer staring at me. "And might I add I am hardly surprised to see you here, you are very talented, Nyx has had her hand on you for quite a long time." I stepped out of the car and Latoya chauffeured me into my new home.

I took a deep breath as we entered through the gate of the House of Night. It was even more magical than I had ever imagined. The gas lanterns illuminated the sidewalls with a flickering glow that reminded me of a summer campfire. He then stopped in front of a building and we stepped inside of what looked like the rec hall. There were boys, and a few girls, sitting and standing everywhere. Some were watching TV, some were playing pool, and others were talking with the girls.

"This is the boys dorm. You will stay in room 325 with James. He will be your roommate and bring you up to speed. I have to prepare for class so, unfortunately, I must leave. Take the stairs there and follow the signs you will find your room there. I will see you soon Nikolas." He fisted her hand over his heart, bowed slightly and left.

"Um… hello?" I peeked through the door that had 325 posted next to it.

"Oh hey dude! They said you'd be coming here. I'm James." James was a tall brown haired guy with blue eyes, and a muscular build. He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Hey. I'm Nikolas."

"Yeah I've heard a lot about you! Is it true you competed in the vampyre games and actually place when you were human?" the words echoed within my mind. _When you were human._ I shifted a little, realizing the truth of those words. I'm not human anymore, I'm starting a new life; a new life as a vampyre.

"Yeah… it's really no big deal." I shrugged.

"Yeah whatever, be Mr. Modest all you want, but that's the coolest thing I've heard in along time!" I just laughed.

"So... enough about me. What do you do?"

"Eh. Nothing special. Im in training to be a Son of Erebus, but considering im a guy, I don't stand out of the crowd." He said.

"They are still good skills to have."

"Yeah I guess. Hey, they're serving breakfast in like 10 minutes, meet me downstairs, ok?"

"'Kay." I said.

I unpacked the small cardboard box I had of a few personal belongings the other vampyres left behind. I paused as I came across Jessi's painting of us. I took it out of the box and set it on the table beside my bed. "Don't forget about me." I whispered to the painting and then walked downstairs to begin my new life as a vampyre.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys! i hop you are liking this so far! <strong>

**so for the next chapter i was thinking about skipping the HoN details and moving on with the story faster and skipping ahead to "four years later".. but if you guys want details LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW or else i wont write it!**

**thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry it's kind of short and CHOPPY, but i just HAD TO leave you guys on a (kind of) cliff hanger :) ENJOY**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

_Four Years Later_

I just finished cleaning up the dorm room. Even since James left, and by left I mean changed, getting ready took a lot longer. He always had this weird gay/OCD side of him that always had to keep the room clean, everyday after school he would clean the room before he did anything else, or else he might have gone crazy. But I didn't have a problem with that because I never had to clean a thing, but now I do.

"Dude come on, your gonna miss breakfast." I heard Luke, a friend I made third former year, call to me from the rec room.

"yeah just one second, I think I've finally cleaned a path to the door." I yelled back, suddenly getting dizzy. I felt as if I had been holding my breath for a minute. I dropped to the ground.

My head started pounding and I tried to squeeze the pain away with my hands. I couldn't help but yell. I was on the ground in the fetal position with my hands at my temples and I squeezed my eyes shut. I heard footsteps come rushing into my room.

"He was fine just a second ago!" I head Luke's voice. "is _it _happening?" he said much quieter._ Is my body rejecting the change? Is this what it feels like to die? _All I could think about was my family and Jessi; I was leaving them behind.

"Go get a cold towel, he will need it soon." I heard the familiar voice of Latoya, my mentor, my friend, and my competitor.

"What is—AH!" I tried to talk through the pain.

"Shhh. Don't fight it." He said putting his hands on my shoulders. My head kept on throbbing and then there was a release, just like when you come up from being underwater for too long. I felt better.

"goddess…" I heard Luke say as he returned back into my room. Even though the pain had stopped, I still felt dizzy, I couldn't get my thoughts together.

"What? What is it?" I rambled.

"You've changed." Latoya said with a smile across his face.

"I… what?" My head started to clear more. _I changed? I didn't die!_

"Congrats!" I heard Luke say as I passed him to stare at the new me in the bathroom mirror.

I drew in a deep breath. My tattoos were just like my parents. Intricate swirls that mimicked ocean waves crashed around the, now filled in, crescent moon. The swirls fell down past my brow then transformed into Celtic knots, just like my father's. I couldn't help but smile. Then I saw Latoya put his hand over my shoulder and smile with me.

"I guess you'll be needing to pack your things now and start your new life."

"but I don't know what I want to do. I mean, I love swimming and all but I don't know where to go with that, and I certainly don't want to do it forever." I told my mentor.

"Don't worry, you have plenty of time to decide. Just ask your parents. Life never takes one distinct path, and you have the opportunity to do whatever you please."

"Thanks." I said giving him the formal vampyre forearm handshake.

"Don't thank me, thank the goddess." He returned the handshake by giving me a hug. "Goodbye." Latoya said.

* * *

><p>I had left the House of Night at around 8pm and got back to my house around midnight. My parents came rushing out of the house as I pulled up, and to my surprise, so did Jessi. She leaped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. I staggered back from the force of her joyful impact.<p>

"Hey there! Nice to see you too." I laughed.

"We barely get to see you for four years and we don't even get a hello when you come home." My mother said with open arms. I set Jessi down and hugged my parents. "Now let me look at you." Mom said as she held my chin up, inspecting my new tattoos. Both she and my father smiled.

"It's really something isn't it?" My father said in amazement. I didn't know whom he was asking the question to, but I didn't care. I was home now. I was where I belonged and I never wanted to leave for that long of time ever again.

Of course I was going to move out, with Jessi, since she graduated high school and was now hired by a local art studio. We had an apartment together, which was, thankfully, only a half an hour away from here.

The reunion was long, and I had my fair share of stories that were told, but Jessi had to be home for work in the morning so I insisted we leave.

"I love you guys." I hugged my parents.

"we love you too." My father said.

Jessi and I both got into the car and started driving home, correction, _I_ started driving home, Jessi leaned against the window sleepily. She sighed.

"Nick I gotta tell you somethin'…" she said quietly.

"mm?" I said.

"I'm pregnant." She said. It took everything inside of me not to slam on the brakes.

"You're WHAT? No. That's impossible!" I tried not to shout. She shrugged.

"it must have happened before you changed, you said you body slowly shuts down the reproductive system, I guess it happened before all of _that _started."

"No, no, no, no…" I shook my head back and forth.

"I know it seems impossible but it's true! I went to the doctors and they confirmed it. I. Am. Pregnant. With _your_ baby, they confirmed that too."

"I thought we were safe." I tried to think through my confusion. I'm barely 21 years old, hell, Jessi's 20, how were we supposed to support a baby and ourselves?

"We were, it was a one in a billion chance, and let's just say you kind of are the guy who gets those lucky breaks." She laughed. "Competing in the Vampyre games and getting marked…"

"This isn't a lucky break!" I interrupted her.

"You… don't want the baby?" she sounded sad. I rubbed my temples, immediately feeling guilty for snapping at her like that.

"That's not what I meant. It's just, this doesn't happen. I never expected it to happen, and honestly I never thought about what it would be like to be a father, but I do want it to happen. And I couldn't be happier that it's with you." I grabbed her hand. She started crying a little. "so is it a boy or a girl?" I asked as I squeezed her hand. She smiled and leaned on my shoulder as we drove home to start _our_ new lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Dont Forget To REVIEW! ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry it's kind of short and boring, but it's a filler to get the story going... ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Jessi and I arrived at our apartment later than we expected and she was still fast asleep in the passenger's seat. I gave her a little nudge, but she didn't wake up, so I walked around the car and carried her up to her new bed. It wasn't a hassle really, since I was a vampyre now, I could do things faster, better, and stronger than I ever could when I was human.

I placed Jessi on her bed and she mumbled. She must have been dreaming. So I tucked her in the covers and walked back out to the car to finish unpacking.

Together, my parents, Jessi and I have been preparing for "The Big Move" ever since I began my sixth former year. Every weekend or so she and I would grab a few things from our houses and bring them back to the apartment. It was fully furnished and was really nice. My parents paid for the first 6 months of rent as a "welcome home" gift, even after I told them not to.

I opened a window that currently had curtains covering them, and revealed the city lights of Chicago. We lived about 10 minutes from the city, which was perfect for both of us. Our apartment was considerably small from what vampyres normally live in, but then again neither Jessi nor I are exactly normal. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms, one in our room and another one available to guests. As soon as people walk through the door they are welcomed by the open kitchen and living room. The plasma screen TV, another gift provided by my parents, sits to the right of the door and to the left are stairs that lead up the sleeping quarters. The apartment is quaint and simple but Jessi would change that. She has huge plans for painting and decorating the entire interior and she even has paint cans and extra furniture catalogues sprawled out over our coffee table.

I walked over to the refrigerator that had a sticky note on it in Jessi's handwriting. _Check with Nick's parents about blood._ Great, she already had the B talk with my parents, and thankfully she already had a stock going for me. I grabbed a bag and ripped it open, pouring it into a clear glass. The taste caused an extraordinary explosion on my taste buds, giving me the extra _oomph _I needed after all of what happened tonight. I carried the glass over to the couch and turned the TV on. Without having pre-recorded shows, like at the House of Night, there was nothing on, just a whole bunch of paid programming shows. Which reminded me, we have to get a DVR, shows don't normally plan their audience to be awake at 3 o'clock in the morning.

I opened my laptop to look for jobs, I'm not the working type and I had no idea what I was going to do. I Google searched 'athletic training jobs for vampyres' and hit enter. Thousands of websites popped up; I had no idea where to start. I figured I could go back and talk with Latoya about where he started. Maybe he could give someone a good word about me and I could get a job training vampyres for the games. That would be cool. _I'll talk with him tomorrow. _I thought.

It was almost 5:30AM so I decided to crawl into bed and try to get some sleep. Jessi was already walking around getting ready for her day at work.

"Hey at 7PM I scheduled an appointment for the baby. I tried to make it late as I could so the sun didn't bother you because I'd like you to come." She said from the closet.

"yeah sure. Do we get to find out what it is?"

"No, it's too early to tell. They just need to make sure the baby is growing right, you know. And the doctors are really interested in the half-vampyre, half-human baby." She said laughing.

"Great they already think my kid's a freak."

"No, they are just curious. Don't worry; doctors are totally respectful about the baby. They're not going to poke and probe it or anything. They are going to treat it like they would anyone else." She said reassuringly.

"Yeah okay." I said. She went up onto her tiptoes and gave me a kiss. "Have a good day at work."

"M'kay." She was putting her shoes on and about to leave the door. "See you at seven."

"Yeah." I waved her off. By that time by blood buzz was gone and I was ready to pass out on the bed. So I set my alarm for 6:30 and rolled under the covers.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOO? What do ya think? REVIEW PLEASE! xoxo<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**hey sorry for the late update :( i have had a hectic homecoming week... i hope you like this one... PLEASE REVIEW! whenever i get reviews it makes me want to write sooner, so if you want an update soon review please ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

I kept my eyes shut as my alarm clock buzzed on and on. It was 6:30pm and time for me to go to the first baby meeting. _Goodess, that is so weird. I am a dad._

The blinds were shut but the light from the fading sun still crept in. I squinted at the window, the sun was bright but it was bearable enough for me to put on my sunglasses and drive to the hospital. As I got ready I kept staring back at the photograph of my parents. _I have to tell them sooner or later._ I said to myself. I really didn't want to, but they would find out by themselves. I decided I would surprise them somehow, but after we find out the sex of the baby… whenever that was.

I locked the apartment door and headed for the elevator, it was just about to close; so I ran. For the first time in my new life, I actually felt _more_ than human. The wall flashed by me in a blur, and before I knew it my hand was stuck in the elevator preventing the door from closing. I felt a smirk appear on my face as I looked at the three other people in the elevator they all looked dumbfounded.

"Sorry. I've got a meeting to get to. Can't be late." I laughed and made sure the ground level button was lit up.

The girl next to me smiled. She had brilliant blue eyes and blonde hair that fell just past, well, her boobs.

"You must be new. I haven't seen you here before. I'm Abbie." She reached out one perfectly manicured hand for me to shake.

"I'm Nick." I grasped her forearm and shook. "Oh, uh, sorry. It's a habit I guess." I pulled my hand back and faced forward again. She laughed.

"It's okay." She grabbed my arm again and rubbed it slightly. Once again I pulled it away again and cleared my throat.

"yeah, um, I actually just moved in with my girlfriend." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"oooo. Shut down." the tall African American man said to the Abbie. I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't mind Abbie. She tries to hook up with every guy in the building." He nudged my side. The blonde just flipped her hair around and turned her back to us with a _humph_!

The elevator opened and everyone filed his or her way out the man stopped in front of me and handed me a card.

"im randy. Do you like sports?" I tried to respond, but he didn't give me time. "There's a game this week. A big one. You should come over and watch it with me and some guys."

"Um… sure." I said taking the card. "thanks." I smiled back at him as we both walked our separate ways.

* * *

><p>Jessi was fiddling with her thumbs in the waiting room when I walked in.<p>

"Hey!" she kissed me quickly on the lips. "What took you so long?"

"Well I got invited to hang out with some neighbors, and honestly it's harder than you think for me to drive in the daytime."

"sorry." She said. I looked around to seeing everyone staring at me, and my tattoos.

"You know everyone's staring." I said in a whispered voice. I hated feeling like an outsider so I clenched my fists to try and control my anger. Jessi put her soothing hands on mine to try and calm me down. I looked at her and she smiled.

"Jessi?" the nurse called out from the door. We both got up and followed her into room number 5. Hopefully that was a good sign; 5 was my lucky number. I was adopted on December 5th, which was also the day I was born and marked. And I always asked to be in lane number 5 when I raced. Suddenly, having a kid didn't seem so bad.

Jessi sat in the lab chair and I sat on the chair next to her. There was a monitor in the room, which made me a little nervous again. _This is actually happening. _

There was a knock on the door.

"Jessi?" the female doctor came inside.

"Hi." Jessi held out her hand.

"Hi. Im Dr. Young. I'll be your doctor during your pregnancy." She returned Jessi's handshake. "You must be Nick." She now held out her hand for me.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you."

"So. Let's get to it." Dr. Young sat at the desk. "how long do you think you are along?"

"About 9 weeks. I know I should have come in sooner but—"

"This is such a rarity." The doctor smiled at me.

"Yeah…"

"Well we are glad you came." The doctor continued to examine Jessi with blood pressure, heart, lung, and even breast tests. She asked multiple questions from her medical history to any medicines she was currently taking. "Well…" she scribbled something on her paper. "Let's see what you got in there."

The chair Jessi was in reclined and Dr. Young began to examine her abdomen. "Yepp, you guys have got yourselves a baby, do you want to see it."

"Huh?" I said. Jessi laughed.

"You're such a guy… Yes I would love to see an _ultrasound_." She squeezed my hand.

Dr. Young began to lather Jessi's stomach in translucent blue gel and turned on the monitor it was black and white and the image continued to move as the doctor kept on looking for the baby.

"Let's see…" she continued to look. I squeezed Jessi's hand. I couldn't help that I was nervous. "Hmmm." She said again. This time Jessi squeezed a little harder. "Ah. There you are."

I looked at the screen. It was hard to see at first, but there it was. A tiny, tiny person, so tiny it only looked like a ball, but the more I looked the more I could pick out a head and arms. I felt myself smile.

"Well. This will be one heck of a story when you are born." I said to the screen.

"yes it will. And if you don't mind, we will need to take special care of both Jessi and the baby during the pregnancy because honestly we don't know how to handle the situation."

"yes of course." Jessi said nodding.

"Good. So your next visit is in one month." Dr. Young wrote a little note and gave it to us. "see you then!" and she left.

I didn't know it until know, but I felt queasy. Its really happening. I'm a father.


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for the late update! Hope you guys like this chapter! and i don't want to beg but please review because i have no idea if you guys like this story anymore.. and if you don't i have been debating about a twist... :) LET ME KNOW please**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

I walked hand in hand with Jessi as we left the examination room and as we passed the waiting room I felt everyone's eyes on me. My grip on Jessi tightened.

"You got anything else to stare at?" I yelled. Quickly, Jessi scooted me out of the room and into the parking lot.

"What the hell?" she said positioning my shoulders at her.

"You know I hate it when humans stare! It pisses me off! It's like they think I'm some kind of alien or something!"

"They're just not used to it. That's all." Jessi said in her best soothing voice.

"Well they should be. This is Chicago for Goddess sake! There has to be hundreds of vampyres here. If the baby is treated like this—"

"You know what I heard what humans think about vampyres?" Jessi said, interrupting my rant. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"I heard that humans are just intimidated by how amazing vampyres can make us feel, so us humans are 'afraid' of vamps, but you know what I think?"

"What?" I said again, smiling with curiosity as Jessi walked two fingers up my chest.

"I'm not afraid of you. Bring. It. On." She said seductively.

"Is that a challenge?" I said back to her.

"Oh yeah." She whispered into my ear and just as I was about to sneak a kiss she ran off to her own car. "Race ya home!" she yelled as she peeled out of the parking lot.

The sun had already set so the drive home was much easier than the ride in. I parked the car. Rode up the elevator. And before I even opened the door I could smell popcorn, and… hot sauce? I opened the door to find Jessi in sweatpants and a knit robe sitting cross-legged on our couch with a giant bowl of popcorn in her lap. Next to her was a jar of hot sauce with a spoon sticking out of it.

"I can smell that from in the hallway."

"Really? Must be a new vampyre thing." She said as she flipped through channels.

"Must be… So why are you having Mexican style popcorn?" I grabbed a handful before she poured hot sauce all over it.

"Well, I REALLY wanted something spicy, but I wanted there to be a salty, buttery crunch to it. And _viola_hot n' spicy popcorn!" she continued to pour the hot sauce directly onto the popcorn.

"That's disgusting." I laughed.

"But it's sooooo good!" she said with her mouth full.

"Let the cravings begin!" I laughed.

I decided it was a good time to call Latoya. It was about 9PM and it was Saturday, and he was more than likely already up and running. I dialed the House of Night number and got transferred to Latoya's room.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Latoya, it's Nick."

"Nick! How's life so far?"

"Well…interesting…" I said. I didn't think telling him about the whole baby situation was exactly a great idea, but odds are he would find out sooner or later due to vampyres being extremely intuitive.

"Is that a good thing?" he asked.

"Well I'm not sure. How about I let you know after everything works out."

"Sound's good. So why are you calling?"

"Well I was wondering if you could hook me up with any jobs dealing with the vampyre games. I think it would be awesome to help train new coming swimmers."

"If that's what you feel you want to do, then I would be more than happy to help set up an interview."

"Thanks!"

"Anything to help you out. You may have changed, but I will always be your mentor."

"Thanks." I said sincerely.

"I'll call you back when I have more details. Is this number okay to call on?"

"Yes."

"All right, talk to you soon."

"Bye." I said, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Jessi said, now scooping out peanut butter with her finger. I smiled.

"Latoya. He's going to help set me up with a job dealing with training swimmers."

"Awesome!" She said as she got up and passed me to move toward the full length mirror.

"Yeah I can't wait…" was all I said. I was confused. Jessi was so A.D.D right now. Hopefully it's just the pregnancy. I looked at her and laughed. She was standing there in front of the mirror, turned sideways, sticking her belly out as far as she could.

"What?" she laughed.

"What are you doing?" I walked toward her. She faced forward now and repeated her motion.

"Imagining what I am going to look like in 9 months when I'm going to be screaming 'You did this to me!'" she laughed and made a joke about it now, but the truth was that sort of stuff was going to happen. _Can__'__t__wait._ I thought sarcastically.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and moved my palms over her abdomen where she was imagining the baby to be in 9 months. I placed my chin in the crook of her neck so that my head was resting on her shoulder. "Can't wait." I said genuinely. She surprised me by giggling.

"Ugh I am so ticklish on my neck." She tried to push me away.

"Hmm? Are you ticklish here?" I bite her neck, but not hard enough to draw any blood. He giggled even more now.

"Haha stop it!" She said playfully walking backwards away from me and because she couldn't se where she was going she fell over on the couch and I toppled over with her. We both laughed.

I was on top of her and she smiled up at me. "See, I'm not intimidated by you!" she showed her teeth.

"No, you're not. Just ticklish." I showed my teeth just as I pretended to bite her. She giggled some more but a pounding on our door followed by footsteps that seemed to be running away interrupted our fun.

"What the?" I got up and opened the door. On it was a white piece of paper that had something scribbled on it.

GO HOME, YOU BLOODSUCKING FUCKER

I felt Jessi's hand on my shoulder as she read the note over my shoulder. "Seriously, people are so immature. Don't let it get to you Nick. If you want we can just let the police handle it in the morning."

"Yeah…" I said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? LET ME KNOW! Review please!<strong>

**xoxo (ps. i am going to try and update 'ignited' soon too)**


	7. Chapter 7

**super sorry i haven't updates in FOREVER.. but i've had a serious case of writer's block... and procrastination... i know this is a short chapter, but it's cute ;) i'll be updating soon because of christmas break :) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

I stepped up onto the diving brick, and then dived into the water. I made a perfect entrance and streamlined down the lane. I glided through the water, and pushed my way forward. I turned my head to take a breath and instantly went back under. I was approaching the wall of the pool so I pulled with one hand, made my flip, and pushed off the wall. I glided back into the lane an didn't take a breath until I reached the other wall; I didn't need to, being a vampyre let me hold my breath longer than ever before. Even though I more athletic, I still found myself breathing hard as I took my goggles off, followed my swim cap.

I noticed two feet standing at the end of the lane and looked up to see who it was. Latoya was smugly standing above me with a stopwatch; he clicked it and looked unsatisfied.

"That's a little slow for you. What's wrong?"

"I wasn't trying. Just… casually… clearing my head."

"What from?" he asked. I jumped on the edge of the pool and let my legs hand over the edge.

"You'll never believe me."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to be a dad."

"You're adopting? That's great! A little early, but—"

"No, I'm not adopting. Jessi's pregnant. It happened before I changed completely." I told him.

"Are you serious? How is that possible?" he looked surprised.

"How would I know?" I stood up. "But it's happening." I took a towel and started drying off a little.

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" he repeated from our conversation on the phone. I looked up at him.

"You knew didn't you?"

"I had a hunch, but I didn't know it was this big."

"Yeah, it's all pretty crazy. I'm going to be a dad."

"Well… I set up an interview." He said changing the subject, obviously noting how I didn't seem to want to talk about the baby at the time. "You've got an hour to get ready. I talked to the director of this facility and he said he'd love to have you work for him."

"Sweet." I grabbed the papers from him and he left the pool. I started walking back towards the locker room when I noticed a group of small children taking swimming lessons. I smiled a little, remembering what it was like when I was a kid.

They were all in the first lane but there was one boy off in the shallow area next to the lane.

The pool was designed as a rectangle, but the part he was swimming in was like an attached square swimming area. I watched him as he started his approach at the wall. He was a little faltered on his approach, and when it came time to actually flip, he stopped. He backed up again and tried. He didn't do it.

Obviously flustered with himself he tried again, only after watching his swim mates attempt the same thing: flawlessly.

I walked over to the steps and walked into the pool.

"Need some help?" I asked. He turned toward me and his eyes grew.

"Woah, you're a real vampyre?"

"What? I am?" I put my hands up to my forehead, acting shocked. The little boy laughed.

"Hehe you're funny."

"Yessir." I smiled. "Now let's see your approach." I pointed to show him to start. He shook his head. "No? Why not?"

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?" I asked. The little boy shrugged. His hair was sticking out of his cap and his goggles made his eyes look larger than they normally were.

"Hitting the wall." He looked embarrassed.

"Well it's not hard. You just have to time it right." I went underwater and showed him the correct formation. I popped back up and rubbed the water out of my eyes. "There! Easy peasy. Now you try." He shook his head again. "Here I'll help you."

"Okay." He said sheepishly.

"When you run into my hand, flip and push off the wall."

"Okay." He backed up a bit.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready…" he hesitated. He flopped his way down the mock lane and ran into my hand, flipped and pushed himself away. It didn't take very long for him to run out of air and he popped back up. "I DID IT!" he yelled.

"It wasn't so bad was it?"

"Nope." he smiled up at me.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" The coach of the little kids said to me with her hands on her hips. She was twenty-something and had short brown hair.

"I'm Nikolas Branding, I was just helping him with his turns; something _you_ weren't doing." I told her matter of factly. She widened her eyes and made a facial expression that said 'what did you just say to me?'

"_THE_, Nikolas Branding? The famous swimmer in the vampyre games…" she started to gush.

"The one and only." I shrugged my shoulders.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to train vamps for the games." I explained. She looked around, embarrassed that she was left to teaching 5 year olds how to swim.

"Wow really!" the kid spoke up.

"yeah."

"That's so cool!" he shouted. I laughed; this kid was so much like me when I was five. It made me wonder what my kid was going to be like.

"So you're going to work here from now on?" the coach asked.

"Well that's the plan anyway… but it would be night shifts when the vamps can train." I explained.

"Oh, right. Well maybe we'll run into each other." She said.

"Maybe." I started getting out of the pool. "Bye… uh… what's your name kid?"

"Alexander, but people call me Zander." I kneeled down and gave him a high five.

"See ya later Zander."

"Bye Nick!" he slapped my hand. I laughed again.

"Bye kid." I waved to the coach as I walked to the locker room to get ready for my interview.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE :)<strong>


End file.
